


I hate you, but you're my brother (still hate you)

by WOOZIs DARLING (Zinna92)



Series: I walked in on my brother [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92/pseuds/WOOZIs%20DARLING
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minsuk had a crush on her older brother's best friend, but he never gets to tell her they're dating until she finds out and well, she liked Wonwoo so she hates his brother but it's her brother after all, but she still hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, but you're my brother (still hate you)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Minsuk is a character I creater whose solely purpose is to have another point of view of Meanie.
> 
> All things clear... I just thought in this fic thinking on many things firstly, I'm really grateful to [ Ale ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots) to keep the idea with me and pushing me fordward to this.

1

Life was full of surprises, Kim Minsuk could feel that on her bones. His older brother was a man full of joy and energy and she remember that Mingyu had brought many friends to their house, all over the years, it was normal. Kim Mingyu was a playful man, full of nice things and a contagious smile, so it was expected for him to have many friends and she had met all of them, they liked her because she was nice and pretty. The family genes were full of beauty, the moles on their faces were carefully placed to make every one of those spots stunning. Brother and sister were beautiful and, that, brought a easy ways to get close to her brother’s friends, not because she was interested in them, it was only because she wanted to be close to her brother nonetheless, she always knew her place, watching them play and laugh and being, over all things, boys.

She had seen boys come and go, they never stayed too long but that never made her brother sad or gloomy, that was what Minsuk loved and admired about her brother: He could see the beauty and grace of everything that life could brought to his life. Minsuk thought that her mom would never forgive her because every time she asked for a friend that had left Mingyu -whatever it was the reason- she cursed them because, there was no better person in the whole world than her brother or she thought until things changed.

Minsuk has 12 years old, she was growing to be a fine woman. At the time she had short hair and bangs, making her look cuter and younger than she really was. She had grown to love her brother in the distance, just enjoying the occasional hugs and the bickering between them, they had a precious relationship and over all stuff they were family and they loved each other.

A fateful day came. Minsuk was sitting on the table, eating -in a not so glamorous way- watching the TV, bored, it was nothing good and her friends thought school work was more important that a good weekend, so she had nothing to do more than stare at the boring TV show blankly as her eating without caring about the manners.

The door clicked open and she glanced to the door to see his brother and her eyes went back to the TV.

“Oh, hi,” Mingyu mumbled looking at her.

“Hi,” she answered with food still on her mouth, then behind his brother tall figure someone poked his head. He was a few inches shorter than his brother. His hair was black and his eyes were fierce, his lips were slightly too pink and she could help but softly gasp at such beauty. At that very moment Minsuk remembered her full situation, her hair uncombed, the corners of her lips stained with dry sauce and the way she was dressed, an old t-shirt with faded letters, she looked ugly, careless and little feminine and she cursed her brother in her head.

“I didn’t know you would be here,” Mingyu said and scratched the back of his head and looked at the person standing now besides him. “Yeah, this is Wonwoo,” he said looking at her. “Wonwoo, she’s my sister Minsuk,” he finished when Wonwoo looked at him with empty eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” Wonwoo said, waving his hand a little, not even one muscle seemed to move and he looked like there was nothing in this world more than despair but what took Minsuk’s breath and made her gasp was the deep tone of his voice. It felt like silk on her ears and she thought the so called man Wonwoo was beautiful and perfect and that she might like him. The first time ever she had targeted one of her brother’s friends.

“Nice to meet you,” She stuttered a little and looked carefully at the boy, wearing the same uniform of his brother yet, the tie had another color, an upperclassmen and that just made her feel her stomach revolve in something that was know but it wasn’t at the same.

“Let’s go to my room,” Mingyu broke the spell and she looked at him and his movements, the usual self, moving happily almost like a puppy and when he took Wonwoo’s wrist, she could see a faint smile starting to be drawn on Wonwoo’s lips and she couldn’t help but feel her heart explode.

Wonwoo was beautiful, he was almost perfect and she felt like Wonwoo was _boyfriend material_.

When both males disappeared from her sight she stood up and cleaned her mouth with her fore arm and ran to the stairs to see them climbing to the stairs, smiling and her heart skipped a beat.

She couldn’t. Minsuk rested her back against the nearest wall, the back of her hand on her forehead and her other hand fanning as an unusual blush crept on her cheeks. She couldn’t like him. She could never like one of her brother’s friends, yet, she might had been hit by a cupid arrow. She looked again to the top of the stairs and she could only see the already closed door.

The last thought of her was that she wished to see him one more time.

Minsuk’s wishes came true as Wonwoo accompanied her brother once a week and she could see and feel the happiness of her older brother and she could only think of how lucky she was to have Mingyu as her brother. Some of those days Wonwoo stayed to dinner and even when she had dressed lazily to being in her home, she changed her clothings and put her best smile on her lips to impress Wonwoo. Her mother loved him and her dad too and she couldn’t be more happy, if her dreams were to come true, she could have her future husband sitting across the table, smiling shyly and laughing their family jokes.

Soon, Wonwoo started to come to their house almost uninvited, Mingyu ran towards the door and chanted happily some stuff and when Minsuk heard Wonwoo chuckle in his deep voice, she couldn’t wait to the moment when she became older and even prettier to make Wonwoo look her way. Then, after some months -two or three- Wonwoo started to come almost everyday missing, Sunday, sometimes monday and wednesday. She was glad because most of those days he stayed for dinner and she could stare at him and at his unhealthy beauty. When the days passed she didn’t missed to point that Wonwoo came with her tidy uniform and when he sat on the table he wear some other clothing, at the beginning she saw the old -but pretty- shirts of her brother, then it was his own clothing, those shirt were plain but Wonwoo looked almost like a model with those shirts. Maybe it was that she was really falling for him, maybe.

 

 

2

 

Minsuk saw her brother's friendship blossom in something different. Something deep and she saw her future decided. It was fate. She danced on her room happily imagining the future days, the day when Wonwoo could see her beauty and asking her for a date. Minsuk giggled against her pillow and suppressed a happy scream.

But nothing was as she thought, one day Wonwoo stopped to come, and his brother seemed different. It made her heart break.

“What happened to Wonwoo?” Minsuk asked her brother. Mingyu looked at her and he seemed hurt at the mention of his name.

“Nothing,” he said and his tone hide something that she couldn’t decipher, not yet at least.

“Are you okay?” she asked taking Mingyu’s arm and he sighed.

“I’m fine,” Mingyu answered. “I’m completely okay,” he rushed his words angrily and in Minsuk’s face was drawn fear making Mingyu to notice which tone he had used with her cute little sister. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and hugged Minsuk, and the touch made Minsuk feel empty. “Thank you for your worry, I’m fine, everything will be fine,” he said and she felt that his last words weren’t meant for her but to himself. For a second she felt sorry for him.

Days passed and as they passed Mingyu became gloomier than ever. Like there was nothing left in the world. She was sitting on the couch in front of the TV when the doorbell rang, she stood up lazily to open the door. In front of her it was Wonwoo, his face flushed and panting heavily.

“Is Mingyu in home?” Wonwoo asked, gulping after he rushed his words, the sudden exchange of words between them made Minsuk freak out so she just nodded. Wonwoo looked inside. “Excuse me,” Wonwoo said pushing Minsuk aside and taking his shoes as fast as he could, Minsuk, just stood there, feeling like all her world revolved for that little touch, she turned around to see Wonwoo climbing the stairs as fast as he could, she walked to the end of them looking at Wonwoo at the top of the stairs knocking Mingyu’s door. “Mingyu!” he yelled, his voice drenched in some feeling that made Minsuk shiver. “Open the door” Wonwoo pleaded in his deep voice and Minsuk’s heart fell to the floor. It was sad. Wonwoo hit the door again. “I’m sorry, okay?, I was scared, let’s talk,” Wonwoo said and those words might have moved her brother because Mingyu was opening the door slowly, Wonwoo pushed the door and it closed after he stepped on the other side of the door frame. Minsuk didn’t know she was staring too intently until he heard the click of the door on the second floor.

She walked towards the living room to sit again in front of the TV, without taking his eyes from the door of Mingyu’s room. Then, she forgot everything but the touch of Wonwoo’s.

That day, the gloomy days ended and his brother became bright and cheerful as always, maybe, just maybe, a little too cheerful as he kissed her cheeks too often and hummed as he walked. Just like a happy puppy. She didn’t put too much attention to it and just enjoyed his brother’s happiness. She also enjoyed to see Wonwoo as often as before and as his brother changed, Wonwoo did too, he smiled a little more and his nose wrinkled when he smiled and made Minsuk’s heart flutter.

 

 

3

 

Minsuk was sitting on the table, eating some fruits as she glanced time to time to the door to see when Wonwoo leaved, to admire his radiant beauty.  
  
“Minsuk,” her mom called her.

“Yeah,” Minsuk answered absentmindedly.

“Take this to your brother,” She said and Minsuk looked at her mother and the plate full of snacks. She couldn’t utter a word so she nodded. Minsuk took a last piece of fruit to walk over the plate her mother handed her and took it, she couldn’t help but smirk. She walked and her steps felt slow.

Minsuk took the doorknob and turned it but it was locked, she tried one more time, it was weird, it wasn’t something his brother would do. She kicked the door softly.

“Mingyu,” Minsuk chanted, “mom is sending some snack for you and Wonwoo,” she finished and heard something falling inside the room with a loud thump, then, rushed feet and the door was open.

“What?” Mingyu asked, gasping a little.

“Snacks,” Minsuk said as she shown the plate to Mingyu. The door wasn’t fully open it was just enough for Mingyu to pop his head out.

“Wonwoo, want some snacks?” Mingyu breathed and his head went inside his room again as he exchanged some words with Wonwoo and Minsuk took the opportunity to look at his brother. His uniform tie was undone; normal, his shirt was open, the first button; normal, second button; no so normal but okay, but then he saw the third and fourth rip open, making her able to see his chest. Mingyu’s hair was done as always but the nape was undone, a little messy. “Okay,” Mingyu said happily and opened the door to take the plate. When Mingyu opened the door enough for her to see him completely something in her knew something was off as she saw his untucked shirt and the buttons that were done, were done in the wrong places but it was Mingyu and Mingyu was a dork. “Thank you,” Mingyu said and ruffled her hair and as fast as he could he closed the door in her nose.

“That’s mean,” she yelled and kicked the door. When he turned around she could feel her heart beating fast. She didn’t understood why, she just felt something was off but she brushed it off. It didn’t worth the time.

 

4

 

As often as Minsuk saw Wonwoo, she felt like all her world revolved around the older boy, yet, she also spotted 'weird' things related to Wonwoo and his older brother. She noticed at some point the soft brushes of their hands but, it couldn't mean anything, nevertheless she missed the way they pressed each other closer or the whisper on the other ears, and she missed the most important thing or, maybe, perhaps she thought it wasn't anything, no, she saw it and it made her shiver but it didn't understood why. She missed the laughs between them stopped, there were not loud laugh nor chuckles but soft giggles as their cheeks turned slightly pink.

Something revolved in her stomach and it didn't let her sleep at night, what if they planned something fishy or, what if they were closer than she thought they were, and not in a brotherly way, she shook her head, she could never miss that or could she? Minsuk turned around in her bed and saw the dim light slipping from under her door. She stood up and opened the door lightly.

She saw Mingyu dancing around Wonwoo, like the big puppy he was. Wonwoo was giggling at Mingyu's energy but their smiles were full of fondness and made Minsuk think that perhaps she was missing something. She closed the door slightly and pressed her back against it, sitting on the floor and the thoughts drown her into an uncomfortable deep sleep.

Minsuk woke up at the sound of the cutlery clack downstairs. Her body was stiff by the position on how she slept. The sun light hit her bedroom with some melancholy feel on it despite the good weather outside, she stretched out and walked to the window, enjoying the sun hitting her tanned skin. It was warm and she felt like she missed that warm, no, she felt as she needed some warmth in her life, a different kind of what her brother, mother or father provided her. They were family, it was full of safe feelings, love, care, she needed to get the other ones, the anxiety, desperation and that clinginess on the know warm of a partner. She was 12 years old, almost 13 but the only love she had know was the one from her family and friends, yet the other kind was a one sided crush on her brother's best friend. Minsuk didn't let the thoughts room around her head, she looked at the blue sky and knew the day was about to begin, so she went to brush her teeth, fix her hair and wash her face, she put her uniform looking as fine as she could. She brushed her bands slightly to the side as it kept growing.

When Minsuk walked to the table, Mingyu and Wonwoo were already sitting on the table, eating and chatting happily, their arms pressed together as if they were glued, their beings sparkled blinding everyone close to them.

"Good morning," she said and both males took a few inches of distance but kept chatting happily. When she went to the kitchen to her mom and to get some food, she saw the fond smile on her lips when she saw her brother and Wonwoo and it felt like the atmosphere were filled with proudness.

"Good morning," her mother said and hugged her, making Minsuk drown in something unknown yet it felt good. "Take this," she handed her a plate of food and she went to sit in front of Mingyu, stealing some glances from his phone to Wonwoo. Their closeness falling apart as if they repealed each other body but yet, their arms seemed to be linked together.

"Morning," Mingyu said and tried to steal food from her plate. She hit the back of Mimgyu's hand with her fork.

"Don't you dare," she hissed and Mingyu sat back on his chair, huffing. Wonwoo chuckled, he stood up and without say a word placed his fork on Minsuk's plate, she politely pushed it closer to Wonwoo, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Why can he do it?" Mingyu asked huffing and pouting as Wonwoo placed the fork on his mouth with a pleased smile drawn on his lips. Minsuk shrugged, brushing a little the pink tint on her cheeks.

"Because I'm actually really nice," Wonwoo said and forgetting Minsuk presence, he wiggled his shoulders. Mingyu pouted looking at Wonwoo with such puppy eyes, Wonwoo just gasped, then Mingyu slammed his hands against the table.

"Don't believe him Minsuk," Mingyu said dramatically, almost like a cry. "he's the devil himself," he pointed at Wonwoo and Wonwoo just slapped his hand away.

"I'm not," Wonwoo retorted and when Mingyu looked at Minsuk again, Wonwoo just muttered to her 'I'm not, he's an idiot' and Minsuk giggled. Not just because was actually speaking to her but the whole scene, it was so natural, and so casual that she couldn't stop herself from embracing it.

“Oh no, it’s getting late,” Mingyu yelled and Wonwoo covered his ears. “Let’s go,” he said as he hit Wonwoo softly. Wonwoo looked at Minsuk, Mingyu took his arm.

“You haven’t finished,” Wonwoo said and Minsuk looked at her half eaten plate.

“It’s okay, I’ll go on my own” Minsuk said and placed more of her food on her mouth. Wonwoo frowned.

“It’s not,” Wonwoo said and Minsuk cheeks started to feel hot so she took a big mouth of food. Mingyu took Wonwoo by the arm.

“Wonwoo, it’s okay,” Mingyu hissed.

“It’s not, you cannot let her go by her own,” Mingyu retorted looking at Mingyu.

“It’s okay,” Mingyu repeated and his hand went down Wonwoo’s arm, and he brushed Wonwoo’s fingertips making Wonwoo shiver. “I mean it, it’s okay,” Mingyu said, almost whispering the words and a slight blush crept on his cheeks.

“Be careful then,” Wonwoo said to Minsuk, “Have a nice day,” he smiled at her and she felt that her whole body trembled and  when they were on the other side of the door Mingyu whispered something to Wonwoo’s ear with a big grin on his lips and even when she thought Wonwoo would hit him, the older one just nodded and walked away, they shared something and Mingyu didn’t want her to see it.

Maybe she was actually missing something and it felt wrong. It felt wrong because she hadn’t noticed how much she liked Wonwoo.

 

5

 

Minsuk hoped, as the day passed that she could forget her crush on Wonwoo because it hurted. It was so painful it made her hard to breath when she was close to him, when the shared the same space but it was harder when Wonwoo had such a beautiful smile and he was so sweet to her, it made her not want to stop having such feelings for him because even if it was hard, she knew no man would be as nice to her as Wonwoo was. It was confusing because there were something she could call it intimate but then there was Mingyu and if she could call her relationship with Wonwoo intimate, she didn’t know how to label Mingyu’s relationship with Wonwoo but she wanted to believe if was brotherly. As if they were meant to meet each other as if they were meant to born as brothers and they would do in the next life.

All the thoughts and feelings were overwhelming. She had been around Wonwoo about two years now and even when other boys have confessed their love for her, she couldn’t help it to reject them. She wanted to find happiness and love yet, she was infatuated with a boy that might not look at her way.

It was overwhelming, she rolled on her bed again and she found herself unable to sleep, so she went to the kitchen, some warm milk could help her. Her hair was uncombed as she had been rolling on her bed for about four hours but that didn’t matter, as everyone was asleep already. She watched the cup of milk spin.

The lights turned on but she didn’t looked around to see who it was.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” She heard in a known deep voice and turned around standing up straight.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Minsuk answered and Wonwoo walked closer, towards the fridge and took a bottle of water. She looked at him and when the bottle was pressed against his lips she could see they were even more pink than ever, slightly swollen.

“Why is that so?” Wonwoo asked and placed the bottle against his lips once again.

“Don’t know,” Minsuk confessed without taking her eyes away from Wonwoo’s lips, they looked kissable and she didn’t wanted to hold the urge of kiss them. The beep of the microwave made her jump and she turned around to open it.

“Hope you can sleep better now,” Wonwoo said and he got closer to her, a little too close, and the only thing in between them it was Wonwoo’s water bottle and Minsuk’s cup of milk. “Can you move aside?” Wonwoo asked and his voice was tinted with a holded laugh. Minsuk did as told and Wonwoo tiptoed to reach the cupboard and took the honey, went to take a spoon and filled Minsuk’s cup with it and stirred it. “This will help you,” Wonwoo said and tossed Minsuk’s hair with a tired smile. Before leaving the kitchen he went to the fridge again and took three more bottles of water.

“Is Mingyu awake?” Minsuk asked and blowed to the cup. Wonwoo turned around, his cheeks tinted with a dust of pink.

“Yes, he’s awake,” Wonwoo said softly then ran away to the room that almost was his. She didn’t thought on anything, she just was replaying the closeness of Wonwoo and how he was irradiating some warmth like a heater.

She stood on the kitchen for a few minutes until she emptied the cup. She walked slowly, and when she walked towards her room and when she passed in front of Mingyu’s room she could hear nothing. There was silence but then, something in her told her there were awake but she couldn’t get what they were doing. He kept walking to her room and when her back was pressed against the mattress her eyelids were pressed together as she closed her eyes and welcomed the sweetest dream she ever had.

At the end of the night, her last thought was: It’s okay to like him, to love him even if he doesn’t love me back because I feel the happiest when I share some moments with him.

 

6

 

Vacations were to enjoy free time with friends and when your crush is almost everyday in your house -almost because Mingyu liked to go to Wonwoo’s house too- you enjoy a way more, looking at cute boys pass by and well, being a girl in her teens overall, yet that night, life wasn’t fair -or maybe, she wasn’t as good as she could as she was grounded-, so she had to stay in her home, their parents were gone so she had to spend it with her brother and her long term crush and they seemed as angry and uncomfortable as her.

They were at the table having dinner, Minsuk could see anger boiling up in her brother and Wonwoo just smiled shyly as they eated.

“We can go to your house,” Mingyu said and Minsuk looked at him.

“We cannot leave her alone,” Wonwoo hissed.

“But,” Mingyu whined and Wonwoo glared at him. “I’m sorry,” Mingyu cried. “Sorry Minsuk,” he said and tried to smile at her.

“I’m sorry,” Minsuk mumbled. “I didn’t wanted to intrude in your plans,” she said playing with her food.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo said and his voice trailed, slowly and softly to her ears.

“We can watch movies instead,” Mingyu said, smiling, and soon his smile turned into a grin. “Minsuk, what about to play that show you love the most,” his grin became wider and something in her told her it would be a prank, so she thought carefully.

“Oh,” she said and pulled out her chest looking at his brother. “That one” Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo watched them nervously. “Okay, okay,” she said smiling widely. “I’ll go for the computer,” she said happily and when she walked besides Wonwoo she took his shoulder -forgetting feelings, shyness and the closeness- and whispered close to his ear. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll make popcorn,” Mingyu chanted and got up, to take all the plates to take them to the kitchen. “Wonwoo, wash the dishes.” Wonwoo glared at him but he did as told and he washed the dishes, watching Mingyu hum happily. When Minsuk came back -and when she had connected the computer to the TV- they were still in the kitchen talking in whispers, smiling fondly. It almost came unperceived but Mingyu was holding Wonwoo’s hand, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of his hand.

“Guys,” she said and they didn’t jumped but their hands were no longer clasped together.

“Yeah?” Mingyu said.

“It’s ready,” Minsuk said and Mingyu turned around, his eyes sparkling.

“Bring scotch tape,” Mingyu said as he took the bowl with popcorns. “We cannot let Wonwoo scape.” Minsuk smiled and nodded.

Mingyu pushed Wonwoo to the couch and placed the bowl on his lap. He sat at one side and when Misuk was about to sit besides her brother he looked at her and shook his head. She sat at the other side of Wonwoo, her cheeks burning as she accidentally pressed her arm against Wonwoo but when she looked at him the touch came unnoticed. Mingyu was the one to stood and play the episode and the the credits began Wonwoo tried to leave but Mingyu took his arm.

“Oh no, you’ll stay,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo whimpered.

“If this is your revenge,” Wonwoo said glaring at Mingyu and Mingyu brushed the comment and smiled.

“I’ll have my revenge later,” Mingyu said and Minsuk just looked at him without unterstanding the comment and when Mingyu looked at her, he blushed.

“But really?,” Wonwoo exclaimed trying to distract everyone from the TV. “Steven Universe?” he groaned.

“It’s good,” Minsuk said and shrugged taking some popcorns.

“I doubt it,” Wonwoo said and he took some popcorns, Mingyu’s hand still over his arm, pulling him down. “He’s crying over some cookies.”

“It is good,” Mingyu chanted. “Look, look,” Mingyu said happily as one of the characters was on screen. “I _LOVE_ her,” Mingyu said and when Minsuk looked at his brother to laugh at him, she saw Wonwoo glaring at Mingyu, as if the confession offended him, like it hurted him, but Wonwoo didn’t uttered a word. “Garnet is my favorite,” Mingyu finished and in his voice everyone could hear the admiration and the _love_. Wonwoo coughed and Mingyu giggled. They shared a look then looked at the TV without exchange so much words. Minsuk and Mingyu laughed at the same scenes and Wonwoo groaned every time.

They saw a few chapters and Wonwoo got used to them. Still glaring at the TV when Garnet was on screen.

“Why do you love her?” Wonwoo hissed at some point in between the first twelve chapters. Mingyu grinned.

“Do you really wanna know?” Mingyu’s smile was wide. Wonwoo nodded.  “Minsuk, put The Return,” Minsuk gasped.

“But he won’t understand,” Minsuk cried as sweet as she was and as the fan she was.

“I’ll explain later,” Mingyu said and Minsuk obeyed. She took a pillow and tugged it as the credits began. Mingyu glanced to his brother and he was tugging Wonwoo’s arm, digging his nails on Wonwoo’s skin. The chapter passed silently and when it finished Wonwoo was staring the TV with fear drawn on his pretty face. Minsuk giggled but it seemed like both of them had forgotten their presence as Wonwoo looked at Mingyu.

“Is this a kid’s show?” He asked dumbfounded. Mingyu nodded. Minsuk got up to play the next chapter, when she turned around to sit again, Mingyu’s chest was firmly pressed against Wonwoo’s arm, his head on his shoulder and Wonwoo’s hear rested over Mingyu’s, they were so comfortable around each other they weren’t paying attention to anything besides each other.

Minsuk sat again besides Wonwoo, trying to ignore the intimacy between them besides her. Wonwoo whispered some stuff to Mingyu, Minsuk couldn’t hear them but she was pretty sure was about the show. Then it came, the moment Ruby and Sapphire met on screen. Minsuk turned to see Wonwoo and his brother was the same, both of them staring at his face instead of looking at the TV, Wonwoo gasped at the moment when they ran to each other and Sapphite kissed Ruby, his mouth open as if he wasn’t expecting it but when they fused again and Garnet appeared.

“Oh.My.God!” He gasped and looked at Mingyu, pointing at the screen with Wonwoo's and Mingyu's hands intertwined. “You like to little womans who turn into a bigger one”

“It’s her song,” Minsuk said to Mingyu and he nodded, they placed each other beside Wonwoo and when the song started the sang on Wonwoo’s ears. Both of them laughing and breaking at every note.

“It’s just beautiful,” Wonwoo said with a smile tugging on his lips. Minseok smiled at him, full of delight.

“You like her now?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded. Minsuk was staring at them and before Mingyu could do another move, he saw her so he left Wonwoo.

They kept watching the show for a few hours more but Minsuk felt outcasted from the little bubble they were building.

“I’m going to sleep,” Minsuk said and both male looked at her, a little apologetic smile was drawn on Mingyu’s lips.

“Sleep tight,” Wonwoo said and she left the room, behind her she could hear their whispers.

“Let’s wait until we hear the door,” Wonwoo said and that made Minsuk almost run to her room.

He felt her heart break because she knew what was happening yet she didn’t wanted to believe it. She wanted to have hope but deep down, and years ago, she knew there was no chance to get Wonwoo.

 

7

 

Minsuk took her time to think on what to do. She knew something was happening between his brother and Wonwoo, she didn’t exactly what, not yet at least. That day Mingyu came alone, humming happily as he climbed the stairs. Minsuk was waiting for him, outside his bedroom.

“Hey,” Mingyu said.

“Can we talk?” Minsuk said and when he looked at her brother he saw him shake a little.

“Okay,” Mingyu answered, his voice breaking, Minsuk moved aside and Wonwoo opened the door and entered, followed by Minsuk.

“I need to tell you something,” She said but when she looked at her brother, every part of her bravery died. She was ashamed, she was so scared that for a moment she thought on not saying a word.

“What’s it?” Mingyu asked, not in a way to pressure her but to make her know, he was listening.

“Uhm, nothing, sorry,” Minsuk said and when she was about to retreat Mingyu took her arm. She looked at his brother, her cheeks starting to burn.

“Tell me, don’t be afraid, I’m your brother, you can trust me.”

When Minsuk looked at his brothers eyes, full of determination, full of something she liked about the world and that was about end, she smiled. Of course she could trust him.

“I just…” She said and Mingyu pulled her close to hug her. She hugged him back, some tears escaping from her dark eyes. “I like Wonwoo,” she said, hiding her face on Mingyu’s chest. Everything felt lighter, it was a secret she kept for so long and it was reality so when she said it it was like a bag full of bricks were left and she wasn’t carrying it anymore.

“Oh,” Mingyu breathed, caressing Minsuk’s hair. “It’s okay.”

“That’s everything you gonna tell me?” Minsuk said, pulling herself away from Mingyu and he shook his head. “You don’t have to tell me anything?” she questioned and she saw his brother started to feel nervous.

“No, nothing,” he finished. His phone rang and the tone might be special because it made him feel even more nervous. She hugged him stronger and then she let him go.

“Thank you,” Minsuk find herself saying and she left.

Maybe, she was wrong and there was nothing to fear. Maybe she just misunderstood everything. Maybe she had a chance.

 

8

 

That night Minsuk might had come home a little too early, maybe, the weren’t careful enough or got caught in the heat, yet, when Minsuk came home, she could hear nothing just a little too muffled sounds. Heated gasps and curiosity beats anything any day, and well she didn’t had to try too much as Mingyu’s bedroom room was wide open, she just climbed the stairs as slow as she could, her heart beating fast. She stood at the door frame, suppressing a scream, her eyes wide open. She stared at his brother and Wonwoo kissing, intensely but that wasn’t the surprising thing, not even the scary. The sounds of their kiss echoed, so wet, so dirty and Minsuk just gasped ‘Oh my god’ because there, almost in front of her was Mingyu with his hand slowly opening Wonwoo’s pants. Their bodies were pressing as close as they could but the fell apart at the sound of Minsuk’s voice. Both of them were so scared they couldn’t say anything and the only thing that was heard was their panting for air.

“Jerk,” Minsuk yelled and ran towards Mingyu, hitting him with her bag, Wowoo at her back, just fixed his clothing and all, watching them a little too scared to get in the way. “I told you I liked him,” Minsuk yelled again and ran towards Mingyu’s desk to throw stuff at him. Mingyu was too surprised and too scared to say anything.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu breathed.

“You could told me,” Minsuk said tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, it scared me.” Mingyu confessed. “I have been dating him for two years, I thought it was obvious.”

“We’re almost glued together, is pretty obvious,” Wonwoo said and both of them looked at him, Minsuk groaned and stormed out, Mingyu started to laugh in embarrassment.

Behind her closed door, Minsuk cried because it hurted. Know it was one thin and it was painful but watch it, the closeness, the intimacy it was just heartbreaking and it was one hundred times more painful, she cried in her bed until she fell asleep.

 

9

 

Minsuk was watching TV when Mingyu came to the living room a box full of chocolates, Minsuk’s favorite. He gave the box and she gladly took it. She started to eat the chocolates and her brother had that big smile on his lips, if Mingyu were to have a tail it would be wiggling that very moment. She stared at him.

“What?” Minsuk asked.

“Do you like it?” Minsuk just looked at her brother, frowning.

“Is everything you gonna say?” Mingyu said nothing.

“Apologize you asshole,” she yelled and she thrown the chocolates to Mingyu’s head. “You could have told me but you didn’t” she took the empty box and hit him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mingyu cried but that was not enough for her and maybe nothing would be enough. She had like Wonwoo for a long time.

Minsuk wanted to say that she was over Wonwoo but she wasn’t, he was nice and caring and it break his heart to know that he couldn’t be hers but she had to admit both of the looked good together, and overall they were perfect together.

“I hate you,” Minsuk hissed and Mingyu looked at her with those puppy eyes, “but you’re my brother,” she said and Mingyu jumped to hug her. “I still hate you, though,” she finished and Mingyu giggled hugging her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this had spelling or grammar errors, it's too late and Ale is pushing me to publish it, maybe I re read it again to change the stuff and all. 
> 
> I'm so happy with this story and I never noticed that when it come to meanie I'm used to only write fluff and more fluff. I love them
> 
> By the way Ale is a great friend and if you want me to write something tell her, she'll end up giving me more prompts to work on. I hope you like it <3 I almost gave you the whole fic, sorry.


End file.
